leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PK02
Pokémon Chronicles theme (Pokémon Chronicles version) | ja_op=ふゆやすみファンクラブ | ja_ed=カラフルふゆやすみ | olmteam=? | scenario=米村正二 | storyboard=鈴木敏明 | director=鈴木敏明 | art=酒井啓史 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=PK01-PK10 | footnotes= }} Christmas Night (Japanese: クリスマスであそぼ! Let's Play on Christmas!), known as Winter Vacation on the Pikachu's Winter Vacation DVD, is the first Pikachu's Winter Vacation episode, and the second Pikachu short. It was first released in Japan on December 22, 1998. In the United States and United Kingdom, it was released on the Pikachu's Winter Vacation VHSes and DVD, for the first time in 1999. Later, this short was combined with Kanga Games to form Pikachu's Winter Vacation, the 22nd episode of Pokémon Chronicles, which first aired in the United Kingdom on October 5, 2005 and in the United States on November 25, 2006. Blurb Ash and the gang are spending the holidays in a house by the sea, and they leave their Pokémon to look after things while they run errands. As the Pokémon explore the house, they admire all the holiday trimmings, including party hats, delicious treats, and a Christmas tree. Bulbasaur and Squirtle get into a fight over the treats, while Vulpix gets stuck in a stocking. Pikachu tries to keep everyone from wrecking the house, but it's too much for one Pokémon. Before long, the Christmas tree is toppled and the lights have been blown out! Now Pikachu needs everybody's help to put the house back together. The Pokémon help each other right the Christmas tree and clean up the mess they made; when Ash, Misty, and Brock return, the Christmas tree is lit—even if it's being powered by Pikachu's electricity! Trainers and Pokémon all wish each other happy holidays and enjoy their own party with friends. Plot , , , and their are planning to spend the s in a cabin that was lent to them by . However, the humans leave to pick up the Christmas cake. Their Pokémon, , , , , , and , are left at the cabin, with Pikachu in charge. The humans leave, leaving the Pokémon staring at the door for a while, until Togepi turns and heads off, with the other Pokémon following. Pushing their way into the living room, the Pokémon behold a beautifully decorated tree. They stare at it for a while, until Squirtle notices the kitchen and points it out to the others. The Pokémon enter the kitchen, to find the table prepared for a party. The Pokémon get on the table, Togepi getting an assist from Bulbasaur. Vulpix sniffs curiously at a party hat, while Pikachu examines another one. Togepi waves a hat wildly, Bulbasaur balances one on his nose, Squirtle tries to look through it, and Psyduck tries to eat his. Vulpix realizes its use and flips a hat onto its head. The others, getting the idea, do the same, except for Psyduck, whose hat falls down onto its tail. Togepi and Pikachu return to the living room, and start looking at the tree again. Togepi sees its reflection in an ornament and smiles. Pikachu does the same, then starts making funny faces at the ornament, its reflection causing Togepi to giggle. Back in the kitchen, Bulbasaur picks up a Bulbasaur cookie from a plate. Nearby, Squirtle is pulling on the string of a party popper. Bulbasaur is about to eat the cookie when the party popper fires, startling both Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur flings the cookie into the air, and Squirtle falls onto its back. The cookie drops into Squirtle's mouth, who eats it. Bulbasaur is angry about this, and Squirtle tries to apologize, but Bulbasaur isn't buying it. Squirtle is forced to make a run for it, with Bulbasaur in pursuit. Nearby, Vulpix is digging through a stocking. It fishes out a dice game and three pieces of candy. Unfortunately, it sticks its head a bit too far inside and ends up getting stuck in the stocking. Vulpix attempts to shake it off. Not being successful, it tries to walk off casually. However, it ends up missing the doorway and walking into the wall, causing it to fall onto its back. Back on the table, Psyduck picks up a bottle of Pokémon Cider. It sticks the bottle in its mouth in an attempt to pull the cork off, but fails. It pulls it back out, but suddenly notices the carbonation and holds the bottle to his ear. Pleased with the hissing sound, he shakes the bottle a bit, then holds it up again. Realizing it's making more noise now, Psyduck begins to shake it more. Meanwhile, Bulbasaur is still in hot pursuit of Squirtle. Pikachu and Togepi, still at the tree, watch as they run past three times. Bulbasaur then uses , wrapping its vines around Squirtle, who, in its panic, runs around the tree, causing the vines to knock the tree off balance. Pikachu quickly pushes the tree back upright. Suddenly, Vulpix comes leaping into the scene and lands on top of the tree, tilting it back the other way. Pikachu quickly bolts around to the other side and shoves it upright again, with a bit more effort this time. The stocking having fallen off its head, Vulpix leaps back to the floor once the tree is upright once more. Pikachu says something to Vulpix, and Togepi cheers. However, Bulbasaur hasn't given up the chase of Squirtle, who ends up running around the tree again. This time, however, Squirtle's leg gets caught up on a strand of lights, which threatens to send the tree falling over again. Vulpix runs for it while Pikachu begins to strain to hold the tree upright once more. Back in the kitchen, Psyduck's shaking causes the cork to blow out of the bottle, sending Psyduck toppling backwards. The cork shoots up, hits off the ceiling, then off the back wall. Pikachu sees it coming, and takes it right in the face, getting knocked away. Pikachu hits the floor, and the tree comes down right on top of it. The crash stops Bulbasaur's chasing, and both it and Squirtle, as well as Vulpix, look to see what happened. Pikachu eventually emerges from under the fallen tree, and Squirtle and Bulbasaur burst into laughter. Pikachu angrily stands up, and Bulbasaur and Squirtle quickly clam up, knowing what's coming. Burning with rage, Pikachu unleashes a powerful attack. However, the electricity goes straight into the lights, blowing out the power in the whole cabin. The Pokémon are left in darkness, and they're looking around, wondering what happened. Pikachu makes way to a Music Box that fell off the tree and pulls it upright. It opens, and a beautifully lit tree model is inside, and music begins to play. Awed by this, the Pokémon gather around to watch it. The music plays out, though, and both the music and the lights stop, leaving the Pokémon disappointed. Pikachu, however, realizes that, with a bit of work, the fallen tree behind them could be just as beautiful, and explains this to the others. The other Pokémon eagerly accept this, and soon, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Vulpix are working to set the tree up again, while Togepi and Psyduck work together to gather up the fallen ornaments. When Ash, Misty, and Brock return, they find the cabin pitch black. Brock points out that it gets dark early now. When they enter the living room, they are greeted by Pikachu's cheerful "Pika-Pi!" The tree then lights up, and it's revealed that the Pokémon are sitting in front of it, Pikachu holding the plugs to the lights and the music box to his cheeks. Ash and enjoy this scene, then Ash recommends that they start the party. Misty cuts the cake, to which Ash says, "I want a big piece!" "There's a big surprise!" Brock says in response. They all give Merry Christmas calls to everyone, and the camera pans to the sky, where a sled being pulled by a is seen. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Ash Ketchum * * * Santa Claus Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Santa's) Trivia * This short was released between EP075 and EP076 in Japan. Chronologically, however, it must take place either before or after the aforementioned episodes, as they are placed in the middle of the Indigo Plateau Conference. * Christmas Night is also the Japanese title of a similar episode. * Both the Japanese version and the dubbed version remained exclusive to VHS for several years before being aired on TV. * The dubbed VHS release of this special contains the Japanese opening theme as a bonus feature. * This is the first Pikachu short in which and actually make an appearance. Errors Dub edits * In the original version, the cabin that Ash, , and were staying in for Christmas did not belong to . In other languages |fr_eu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu=Pikachu's Winter Vacation |sv= }} Category:Anime shorts Category:Side-story episodes 22a 02 02 02 02 02 02 Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Christmas episodes de:Christmas Night es:VI01 fr:Le Noël de Pikachu zh:PK02